1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information notification method, an information notification system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for notifying a user who parks their car at a parking lot of information, such as a parking fee, have been developed and are described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272001 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature (PTL) 1”) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-264765 (hereinafter referred to as “PTL 2”).